Graviton
Graviton is a supervillain from Marvel Comics with the power over gravitational forces. History Franklin Hall is a physicist involved in an experiment in a private research facility in the Canadian Rockies. A mistake in Hall's calculations causes graviton particles to merge with his own molecules, and Hall later discovers that he can mentally control gravity. Hall at first tries to hide his newfound ability, but becomes tempted by the potential power, and donning a costume adopts the alias "Graviton". When Graviton takes over the research facility and forbids all communications with the outside world, a fellow scientist sends a distress signal to the superhero team the Avengers. A furious Graviton then lifts the facility several thousands of feet into the sky and threatens to kill the scientist. The Avengers then arrive and attack, but with the exception of the Black Panther are all defeated when trapped in a gravity field. The Panther escapes and summons the thunder god Thor, who battles Graviton to a standstill until Graviton is tricked into thinking a fellow scientist he cares for has committed suicide. Graviton then panics and causes the entire facility to collapse on him, forming a giant stone sphere that is dropped into a river by the Avengers. Graviton later reappears, although is suffering from amnesia and is flickering in and out of existence. Somehow guided to the female scientist he has feelings for, Graviton attempts to abduct her but is stopped by Fantastic Four member the Thing and the Inhuman Black Bolt. During the battle, Graviton describes himself as becoming a "living black hole" and morphs into a 50-foot (15 m) humanoid. Graviton is then attacked until he loses concentration, and then apparently implodes and is considered dead. Graviton is eventually able to reform his body, and decides to seek a bride. Elevating a Bloomingdale's store into the sky, he takes several women hostage until tricked by Thor. Thor then maroons a defeated Graviton in an alternate dimension. Graviton is able to return when an anomaly opens a portal to Earth. Arriving in Los Angeles, Graviton attempts to unite all criminal elements under his leadership, but is defeated by the West Coast Avengers. Graviton was among the villains recruited by Mister Bitterhorn into Mephisto's Legion Accursed. They were used in part of a plot to kill the Beyonder with Mephisto's Beyondersbane weapon, but were delayed by the Thing until the weapon melted down. Graviton then recruits the supervillains Halflife, Quantum, and Zzzax as allies, but they are once again defeated by the West Coast Avengers. Graviton then defeats Spider-Man, and after a skirmish with the Fantastic Four, is defeated in turn by a cosmic-powered Spider-Man. Graviton then attacks the Avengers again, but is defeated when they overload his powers, banishing him to yet another alternate dimension. He then sends out a distress signal, which is noticed by the villains Techno and Baron Zemo. Graviton is eventually freed and attacks the teams the Thunderbolts and Great Lakes Avengers, but is persuaded by Thunderbolt Moonstone to rethink his priorities. Desiring still more power, Graviton recruited a team of criminals and looted the city of San Francisco, until eventually defeated by the Thunderbolts with the use of technology from Machine Man, whose flight capabilities cancel gravity. Banished once again to the same alternate dimension, Graviton becomes insane from the constant defeats and exile from Earth, and returns with the goal of total world conquest, accompanied by an adult-level P'tah named M'reel. Seeking revenge on the Thunderbolts, Graviton storms their headquarters to discover they have disbanded and been replaced by the group the Redeemers. Graviton kills almost the entire team before being defeated by a reformed Thunderbolts. Discovering that M'reel was channeling his power to create a dimensional warp enabling the P'tah to invade Earth a furious Graviton apparently dies stopping the alien invasion and saves the Thunderbolts. Under unrevealed circumstances, Graviton returned to Earth once more and was rendered powerless long enough to be imprisoned on the Raft with other superhuman criminals; however, when Electro shorted out the Raft's defenses to free Sauron, Graviton and dozens of other inmates escaped, only to be confronted by the heroes who would soon organize as the latest incarnation of the Avengers. Although recaptured, Graviton evidently sustained a head injury that somehow greatly dampened his powers, making him much less powerful than at his previous encounter with the Thunderbolts. He also was more megalomaniacal than ever during his next escape, declaring himself capable of forgiving and punishing sins. The reorganized Avengers again fought him at Ryker's, and after wounding Captain America and Spider-Man, Graviton was downed and almost killed by an Extremis enhanced Iron Man. After battling Iron Man once again - having been framed for murder by an associate of the Mandarin who possessed similar gravity-manipulating powers to his own - he ends his own life by using his powers to trigger an aneurysm in his brain, concluding that he will never receive a fair trial and wanting to end things on his terms. It appeared that Graviton had an evil son with the same powers as he has, named Singularity, but he was revealed to be a normal kid unrelated to Graviton, who was brainwashed and mutated by the evil son of the Leader, The Superior. TV History ''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Graviton appears in the two-part episode "The Breakout" in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Franklin Hall joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in a plan to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum. Hall ended up causing the accident that gave himself limitless gravitational powers. Due to him being dangerous, Hall ended up imprisoned at The Raft by Nick Fury for several years. When a technological problem occurred at The Raft (likely due to Loki), Graviton was freed and planned his revenge on Nick Fury and then the whole world. This was interrupted by Thor, Wasp, Iron Man, Hulk, and Ant-Man who as a team fought Graviton, which inspired them to stay united as "The Avengers". Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Dr. Hall appears as the hidden main antagonist in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ''episode "The Asset" as a Canadian scientist abducted by Ian Quinn to build up a generator device that can control the rare element known as '''Gravitonium', which can distort gravity when given an electrical pulse. Hall, as it turns out, seeks to turn this generator into a bomb and destroy Ian Quinn's mansion due to him being a rich, corrupt scumbag. Phil Coulson, who came to rescue Hall from Quinn, finds out about his plan while the control room for the generator made the two start standing on walls and the ceiling. Coulson shot a window and grabbed a wire to prevent falling, but Hall fell into the generator and was consumed by the Gravitonium. It's later locked in the Fridge, a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, when suddenly Hall's hand sticks out of the Gravitonium and is pulled back in, suggesting that appearance of Graviton in the future. In a later episode, after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. during a civil war with HYDRA, HYDRA official John Garrett hands the Gravitonium back to Quinn for experimentation. This suggests that Hall will free himself from his "prison" through Quinn and gain the Graviton title. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Genius Category:Living Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Agents of SHIELD Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac